1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engaging and fixing structure and an engaging and fixing method in which a first member and a second member are moved to approach each other, a first engaging unit provided on the first member and a second engaging unit provided on the second member are engaged with each other, thereby engaging and fixing the first and second members with and to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a known structure for mounting one resin part on the other resin part. In this structure, the one resin part is provided with an engaging projection and the other resin part is provided with an engaging hole. The one resin part is moved to approach the other resin part, and the engaging projection is inserted into the engaging hole to engage the resin parts each other (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-205803).